Great minds think alike
by flyin'rabbit
Summary: In which Kurt is definitely not the only one who thought that Blaine would be serenading him. Actually, he and Jeremiah have pretty similar thoughts on it, and Blaine is at a loss. Drabble, before and after the Gap Attack.


**A/N**: It's currently a little past midnight here, and I was just about to head to bed when this idea hit me like a freight train or something. I had to type it out and put it up. You know, otherwise I would've forgotten it all in the morning. I'm also sorry for the lame title. It was all my mind could come up with at this hour.  
>This is basically a bit of conversation before, and a little more (but still not much) after the Gap Attack. The talk after, and thus, I guess, the whole drabble, is AU. It didn't happen like this on the show - otherwise I wouldn't be writing this, of course.<p>

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee_. I just (think I) own my mind which sometimes comes up with the weirdest ideas.

Hopefully you'll enjoy this!

* * *

><p>A week before Valentine's Day, Blaine asked, "Do you think it would be alright if I… well, serenaded someone in the Gap next week?"<p>

Jeremiah frowned at him over the rim of his coffee cup. This was the first time in half an hour that Blaine acknowledged that he wasn't, in fact, alone; it was also the first time in at least forty minutes that he wasn't outright speaking about that school friend of his. "You're serenading someone in the Gap?" That was odd; it didn't seem quite like the right place for romantic serenades. "I guess you could… Listen, if you come around eleven, I'll try to make sure the manager doesn't suddenly pop up."

Blaine grinned widely. Jeremiah just hoped this wouldn't get him fired.

o-o-o-o-o

A week later, it turned out that his hope had been in vain. His manager had, in fact, popped up at some point during the performance. While Jeremiah was sure that he wouldn't have made a big hassle if Blaine had actually been serenading that mysterious friend of his, his forced coming out at work had resulted in him currently being jobless.

"But they all loved it!" Blaine protested when Jeremiah informed him of his… resignation.

When he told Blaine that neither he nor his manager had appreciated the serenade, Blaine actually pouted. "But you were alright with it last week!" he reminded the older boy, who sighed.

"That was only because I never expected you to serenade me," he explained, trying to remain calm. "I thought it was the guy you never stop talking about… what's his name again? Kurt?"

The boy sitting on the bench behind Blaine finally made a noise. "Honestly, so did I," he said, sounding fairly calm, given the situation, and Blaine whirled around.

Jeremiah just shrugged. "Which, in turn, made me wonder why on earth you'd serenade someone you go to school with at the Gap."

The boy nodded. "My thoughts exactly."

Apparently, Blaine was entirely at a loss right now, not quite knowing who to look at. "But… but – " he stuttered, his head turning from one boy to the other. "I don't – "

Jeremiah gave the boy sitting at the bench (he strongly suspected that this was, in fact, the famous Kurt) a significant glance before clapping Blaine's shoulder. "Well then, Blaine," he started. "I think you've got a lot to think about right now. I'll leave you two to it."

With that, he walked away, and when he was about to turn around the corner, he glanced over his shoulder, only to see that the boy who'd previously been on the bench was now standing next to Blaine, and seemed to be pushing him towards the coffee shop Jeremiah knew all too well.

He smiled slightly before remembering that at this moment, he was without a job. Damn it. He'd just have to hope that the shopkeepers around here would be in good spirits for the holiday, as he had really needed that job.

And if they turned out to be homophobic, he'd just have to hope that his hair wouldn't give him away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Yeah... that was... yeah :P I hope you liked it, but whatever you thought, please leave a review to let me know! :D


End file.
